


Tamaki's Secret List

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble in which Tamaki's secrets are spilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamaki's Secret List

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

Tamaki never really told Kyoya what happened in his notebook. Sure, the whole 'notebook full of secrets' was Kyoya's thing, but Tamaki had secrets too. In fact, these secrets were to be kept from his best friend at all costs.

In all seriousness, Tamaki absolutely loved Kyoya. Everything about him was appealing to the blond. So much so that whenever Tamaki was bored, he would take out his notebook and add to his list of 'my favorites about Kyoya'.

It was a particularly long class. Tamaki sighed in exhaustion and pulled out the notebook, about to fill it in when the bell rang. Hurriedly he ripped out the page and folded it up, slipping it into his locker--or, what he thought was his locker.

After host club, Kyoya went to grab his books from his locker. A small piece of paper fell out when he opened it and he picked it up. He expected a cheesy love note from one of his guests, but instead it was a list. In Tamaki's handwriting.

He stayed up reading the list all night; it was more than four pages long. With each word he felt more and more flattered.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was freaking out. Where had his list gone?! He searched frantically for it and suddenly realised it was in his locker. He sighed quietly, running a shaky hand through his hair. He could retrieve it in the morning.

~~~

The next day, Kyoya didn't wear his glasses. One of the things on Tamaki's list was 'how hot Kyoya looks without glasses on'. Tamaki saw him in the morning and Kyoya saw a small blush creep to his face. "Morning, Kyoya!"

"Good morning, Tamaki. I seem to have left my glasses in the club room last night. Shall we go get them? We have a bit of time to spare."

"N-no!" Tamaki hurried to say. Kyoya rose an eyebrow skeptically. "I-I mean...we don't have that much time to spare this morning."

"Oh. Alright."

~~~

Throughout the day, Kyoya enjoyed messing with Tamaki. He made sure to please Tamaki in every way possible, keeping him away from his locker so that he didn't know that Kyoya had the list. Kyoya swore that each time he did something from the list, Tamaki's cheeks got even redder. He even made it a priority to smile more, because Tamaki found it 'sexy and alluring'.

At the end of the day, after host club, Kyoya pulled the list out of his pocket. "Tamaki, I found this. I didn't look at it. Is it yours?"

"Y-yes!!" Tamaki yanked it out of his hands and buried it in his pocket. "Th-thank you!!"

"I didn't know you're into shadow kings," Kyoya teased. Tamaki went deep crimson.

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't hide it, Tamaki. It's alright. I like you too. In fact, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me."

"H-huh?! Kyoyaaaaa! You said you didn't read the list!"

"I lied."

"Kyoyaaaa!"

"But look where that list got you. Now, shall we go?"

"...yeah."


End file.
